


Bath time

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Inquisiting is a skill [11]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Awkwardness, Bubble Bath, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Romance, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 19:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17290286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Finally a quiet evening together.





	Bath time

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I found a shitload of my old dragon age fics and I'm just posting most of them now xD some aren't done so I'll rewrite later or just add more.
> 
> As always my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors and enjoy ♥️

 

_x_

 

He sinks down into the tub, awkwardly bending his knees as his legs slide against hers. He tries to control his breathing as she shifts to comfortably lean back against his chest, her wet hair tickling his skin.

"Calm down, _vhenan_. You've seen me naked before." she chuckles, sliding her hands over his that were clutching onto the sides of the tub for dear life. 

"Right." he breathes.

He has seen her naked before. But he wasn't naked and they definitely weren't this close.

"This is a bit more... Intimate." he tests the word.

"Are you uncomfortable?" she asks caringly.

"N-no. No." he replies, letting his fingers lace with hers and curling their arms around her to hug her.

Lavellan shivered as he pressed his mouth to her ear, the little hairs of his stubble scraping against the sensitive skin.

"I've missed you." he murmured.

"And I you. I've considered firing you as the commander so I could just keep you in my room all day."

"What." he blushed.

Lavellan chuckled, leaning her head back to look at his reddened face, surprised to see how his golden eyes were focused on her.

Her tanned skin glowed in the candle light, shimmering as the water glistened in response to the flickering flames. Her red hair stuck to her, flattened against her head like a sea of liquid rubies and complementing the red flecks she had weaving through her golden irises.

" _Beautiful_."

"Hmm?" her ears perked up, her cheeks suddenly warming up.

"You're beautiful." he whispered.

Leaning down, Cullen brushed his lips over her temple. She tilted her head, asking for another kiss instead. He obliged, lips parting to catch hers in a timid kiss. The heat of her mouth reigned him in and soon he was feverishly kissing her lips blue.

  _He really did miss her all the time._

 

 

_x_

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shout at me below ^^


End file.
